six_flags_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Flags New York
Six Flags New York is a theme located in Corning, New York. The park opened in 1995. The park has 15 roller coasters. The park also has a small "Hurricane Harbor" water park that is included with theme park admission. History Six Flags New York opened in 1995 with four coasters, Batman: The Ride, Marvin's Rocket Express, New York Cyclone, and Quantum Loop. The park opened with a full kiddie section, various flat rides, a water ride, as well as a skycoaster and dinner theatre. The park became a massive hit. The park was able to add Twister and Timber Falls Logging Company during the park's second year. Insane Mouse (now known as "Catwoman's Whip") was added in 1997. 1998 saw the addition of Mega Wheel, a ferris wheel. In 1999, big additions occured. Firstly, Scooby-Doo Roller Ghoster opened as the first Vekoma family suspened coaster. Also, Hurricane Harbor opened with five attractions. At the turn of the century, the Skyway was added along with Bumper Cars. The next few years featured few rides with Shipwreck Falls in 2002 and V2: Vertical Velocity in 2003. In 2006, Goliath was added as the lone addition, and the same occurred with Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Coaster in 2007. At the end of 2007 the Bumper Cars and Watkins Glen Go-Karts were closed and demolished. In the former Bumper Cars spot, Superman: Ultimate Escape was built in 2008. Also, Tony Hawk's Big Spin opened up in the Watkins Glen Go-Karts spot, Wiggles' Water World, and Tony Hawk's Halfpipe opened. Evel Knievel Stunt Motocoaster opened in 2009 and two years later, Nightmare at Phantom Cave was added to the ride lineup. The Mega Wheel was ultimately closed after the 2011 season finished. Roar was built over the ferris wheel former spot and opened in 2012. In 2013, Daredevil Dive and Bonzai Pipeline Plunge opened. Pirate Bay was relocated to Six Flags Seattle as "Hurricane Deck" and Looping Dragon was installed for the 2015 season where Pirate Bay was. Six Flags New York announced, on August 29, Speedy Gonzales Racers, a new kiddie ride for 2016. They also said that they would have park renovations including the addition of a new show theater to add to the park's entertainment line up. Themed areas *DC Universe *Looney Tunes Seaport *Sahara Ridge *New Amsterdam *Crackle Axe Canyon *Midway Boardwalk *Hurricane Harbor (water park) Rides Roller Coasters *Batman: The Ride (1995) *Marvin's Rocket Express (1995) *Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2008) *Roar (2012) *Superman: Ultimate Escape (2008) *V2: Vertical Velocity (2003) *New York Cyclone (1995) *Goliath (2006) *Stunt Motocoaster (2009) *Nightmare at Phantom Cave (2011) *Catwoman's Whip (1997) *Scooby-Doo Roller Ghoster (1999) *Quantum Loop (1995) *Daredevil Dive (2013) *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Coaster (2007) Water rides *Shipwreck Falls (2002) *Grizzly Run (1995) *Timber Falls Logging Company (1996) Flat rides (thrill) *Twister (1996) *Looping Dragon (2015) *The Joker Inc. (1995) *Gotham City Crime Wave (1995) *Amsterdam Clipper (1995) Flat rides (family) *The Skyway (2000) *Scrambler (1995) *Midway Carousel (1995) *Circle of Thieves (1995) Flat rides (kiddie) *Bugs Bunny's Carrot Cans (1995) *Taz's Twister (1995) *Daffy's Fire Patrol (1995) *Porky's Flying Pigs (1995) *Tweety's Escape (1995) *Speedy Gonzales Racers (2016) Entertainment *Looney Tunes Seaport Showcase (1995) *DC Universe Superhero Theater (2012) *Temple of the Tiger (2006) Extra charge attractions *Skycoaster (1995) *Arabian Nights Dinner Theater (1995) *Paradise Island Mini Golf (1995) Hurricane Harbor In 1999, Six Flags New York opened a small water park area called "Hurricane Harbor". Hurricane Harbor slides and attractions *Tony Hawk's Halfpipe (2008) *Wiggles Water World (2008) *Banzai Pipeline Plunge (2013) *Big Kahuna (1999) *Tornado (1999) *El Diablo Falls (1999) *Mohawk Lake (1999) Defunct rides and attractions *Mega Wheel (1998-2011) *Bumper Cars (2000-2007) *Watkins Glen Go-Karts (1995-2007) *Hook's Lagoon (1999-2007; Hurricane Harbor attraction) *Pirate Bay (1995-2014) *Batman: The 4D Spectacular (2003-2010) *Chaos (1997-2005) Category:Theme parks Category:Six Flags Category:New York Category:United States